A Touch of Cloth
by Bowtie Baby
Summary: Beaten and torn apart from the man he loves, Kurt Hummel has been missing for the last two months. He was taken from his Dalton dorm in the middle of the night and tortured to the brink of death. When he is returned to he has to adapt to all of the changes that have happened in his absence, and why is Blaine living with them? M. Torture, kidnapping, self-harm and abuse triggers


**This is for AwkwardKelsie on Twitter, who after a funny mix-up requested a story called **_**A Touch of Cloth**_**. I know I should be working on **_**One Step Too Far**_** but my brain won't write, so I'm hoping I'll get over my writers' block soon.**

_Beaten and torn apart from the man he loves, Kurt has been missing for the last two months, taken from his Dalton dorm in the middle of the night. When he returns he has to adapt to all of the changes that have happened in his absence, and why is Blaine living with them? M. Torture, kidnapping, self-harm and abuse triggers._

A Touch of Cloth

"Kurt? OH MY GOD, KURT! Jeff, Nick, come here quick!" Wes yelled, his eyes as wide as saucers in the moonlight.

"Wha- oh Jesus, call 911!"

"Wes what's happening?" more people joined the growing crowd, one of the newcomers being the missing boy's boyfriend.

"He- Blaine, Kurt's here!"

/

Voices floated in and out of Kurt's range as he struggled to remain semi-conscious. Pain radiated throughout his body as it had done for the past two months, but somewhere his mind registered that voice – _that voice_ – shouting his name. How he'd missed that voice; how many nights had he spent dreaming of Blaine coming to rescue him?

"Kurt, hold on for me, please!" How could he not? The voice kept pleading with him, begging for him to stay with Blaine. Where else was he- oh yeah, he'd been missing for months.

Another voice, Wes this time, sounded somewhere above him. "The ambulance is on his way and the Dean is going to call his father. He'll be okay Blaine, I promise."

A choked sob, followed by hushed soothing noises – Jeff, maybe? The pain was becoming unbearable. It focused around his torso and chest, spreading outwards in tendrils licking and burning the insides of his body. Kurt wanted desperately to let Blaine know that he could hear him but the pain was consuming his every though.

He tried to open his eyes, but instead a finger twitched- "Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me? It's me, Blaine, baby. I'm here and I love you, remember that right?"

Internally Kurt was screaming '_YES BLAINE, YES' _but he instead, using all of his strength, gripped the guitar-calloused fingers that were entwined with his own frail ones. Faint sirens whirred in the background and he felt more than one person hold their breath as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"Blaine?" Wes asked timidly to the overwhelmed boy, "Do you want to go with him? The Dean says his parents are on their way to hospital but because we're two hours away it could take time to get there on a Friday night and the named you responsible and-" David cut off Wes' rambling with a hand over the mouth but Blaine barely noticed.

"Yeah- yeah, of course. I'm not leaving him." Blaine whispered without taking his eyes off Kurt's face.

/

The ride to the hospital was short but to Blaine it felt like a lifetime. He watched as the ambulance crew worked to save his boyfriend's life, and he was left shaking in the waiting room when Kurt was rushed to the operating room upon their arrival at Westerville General.

Blaine had been waiting for over two hours when Burt, Carole and the entire New Directions (including Mr Schuester, the crazy cheer coach and a woman who resembled Bambi) ran into the room, skidding to a halt in front of he and the Warblers, who had arrived an hour into Blaine's wait.

Burt stared meaningfully at Blaine, jerking his head in the direction of a secluded corner. The dapper boy nodded, squeezed Jeff's shoulder and Mercedes' hand as he trudged past them and followed his boyfriend's father into what would become the hardest five minutes of his entire life.

Once in the corner Burt wasted no time, "What do you know?" He whispered, obviously trying to protect his family and the teens in the room in case something gruesome had befallen his boy.

Blaine wiped away a tear; "Not much I'm afraid. He just turned up out of the blue on the Dalton steps as we were leaving to come home. Wes found him and I was at the back of the group and it took me a while to realise what had happened. I-I couldn't believe it. He's been gone for _two_ _months, I thought he was dead!_"

Blaine sobbed harshly and tried to take in a breath of air but his lungs seemed to not want to cooperate – he choked and gasped for air but he could become himself feeling dizzy and groaned internally.

The panic attacks had become frequent over the last two months, especially since his parents had kicked him out. He'd been fortunate to only suffer them in the company of a select few – the Hummel-Hudson's, Wes, David and Mercedes – but now the eyes of the whole group were on him and he couldn't seem to calm down.

It tore Burt apart to see the young man like this; over the last two months Blaine had really become part of the family and his heart ached for the childhood he had lost and the effects he still suffered from.

The scene in front of him worsened. It seemed like Finn had wanted to help but his size reminded Blaine too much of his abusive father and made the situation worse. After shooing Finn away, Burt guided Blaine onto a chair where he held his hand tightly and waited for the inevitable, all the while whispering soothing words in Blaine's ear. Sure enough, not two minutes later Blaine slumped in his chair over on to Burt, who, with the help of Mr Schue, laid Blaine down across several chairs. Jeff gathered scarves and jackets to create a pillow and blankets for the exhausted boy and then retreated back to where he was sat with Nick, Rachel, Quinn and Trent. Burt had had enough of these experiences to know that Blaine wouldn't wake up anytime soon and moved away to stand with the other adults and to inform them of what Blaine had told him minutes previously.

/

No less than five hours later the waiting room was nearly silent; most were asleep or whispering to each other, and Mike, Tina and Thad had set up a giant house of cards in the corner from decks bought in the hospital gift shop. Burt sat with Blaine's head in his lap and was about to move to go and grab another coffee when he felt the young boy stir slightly. However Burt knew Blaine, and he knew that Blaine wasn't going to wake up on his own – if Burt didn't wake him up now then Blaine would suffer from an awful nightmare in front of all of his friends and family.

"Blaine, buddy," Burt said gently as he shook the boy's shoulders, "Come on kid, wake up. You don't want to do this." Burt tried to no avail.

He shook the teen's shoulders one more time before residing himself to the fact that Blaine was going to suffer; if he wouldn't wake up by himself then it was usually too late to help him. A low groan sounded throughout the room, causing those who were awake to turn and stare at the curly-haired boy.

"No," Blaine muttered as he twisted in Burt's arms, "Let him go! No, no, Kurt!"

Burt sat pale-faced and shocked at the ferocity of the nightmare but then he supposed that the eventful day had brought back all of Blaine's old fears. The boy had barely been coping the last two months and had spent more days curled up in his dorm room at Dalton (which was paid for in full for both him and Kurt by Cooper until the end of their senior year) or on the Hummel-Hudson's couch with a framed picture of Kurt from Regionals than he had in school or with his friends. Burt hadn't been much better but he knew that in the days after Lizzie's passing he had found it better to be out doing something instead of sitting and moping at home.

"NO!" Blaine yelled, waking up the rest of the waiting room as he did so. Burt wondered how long this nightmare would last – his previous record was half an hour (of which Burt had witnessed, at least). "NO! KURT! Please, please, no no no no!"

Tears streamed down Blaine's face, and as hard as Quinn and Mercedes were wiping them away new ones came in replacement. "Kurtie, please! Don't- no no no no no no no!"

With a gasp Blaine sat up, let out a single sob and then promptly passed out in Burt's arms again.

The group stared at the scene before Carole answered the unasked questions. "He'll be fine now, he usually sleeps for another half an hour or so. Of course he knows about the nightmares but it would be better if you didn't mention that you all witnessed that."

The motley crew of teens and adults nodded dazedly. David took over Burt's spot by Blaine's head whilst Quinn and Mercedes sat on the floor next to David's feet, guarding their friend and smoothing his mop of loose, dark curls. Wes slipped in beneath Blaine's legs and stroked them softly, trying to offer comfort to his sleeping best friend.

Most of the group resumed their previous activities, although Burt, Carole, Finn and then of course Rachel gathered close together. It had finally hit the group after all of the adrenaline from the excitement earlier had passed that Kurt was back home, hopefully safe. No one knew where he'd been, what had happened to him (although they could guess) and why he'd been returned.

Burt thought it was because the kidnappers had presumed his son would die; Carole thought it was because they'd suddenly realised what they had done to a 16 (nearly 17) year old boy, and Finn thought it was because Kurt had turned into a ninja and escaped. It was Finn's theory that they hoped for the most, because his humour was the only thing stopping the little family from breaking down.

/

Twenty minutes later and Blaine was once more showing signs of waking up. David and Wes helped him to sit up straight but kept their arms around him for both physical and emotional support.

"'Ny news?" Blaine mumbled tiredly.

Wes sighed sympathetically, "Not yet man, but soon. We've been here, what? Seven, eight hours in your case? He's with the best of the best right now."

David laughed lightly, "That's only because it's my mom and your mom in there."

"And what a fine specimen your mom is, David." Wes bantered back.

"Thank you for that Wesley," A new, unfamiliar voice commented. "Kurt Hummel?" She asked.

The whole group stood. Two Glee Clubs, the Hummel-Hudsons, Mr Schuester, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester took a step towards the doctor.

"Woah." Doctor Martha Thompson stated, "Okay, family only- Burt? Carole?" She asked in confusion. "Oh God, why didn't I see it? Kurt Hummel is your Kurt!"

Burt nodded impatiently, "How is he?"

David's mom hesitated. "Would you like to follow me? I suppose Blaine can come too then."

The little group followed Doctor Thompson down a sterile white hallway slowly. Exhaustion was showing on all of their faces and an overwhelmed Blaine was being supported by both Finn and Burt.

Doctor Thompson slowed down slightly to speak to Carole. "What's wrong with Blaine? Is he hurt?"

Carole shook her head grimly, "No, he's just so overwhelmed. It's been a hard few months for him and then seeing Kurt like that – I think he's realised the real world isn't like Dalton. He had another panic attack earlier and collapsed so he's a little weak physically but he should be okay."

David's mom nodded again. She knew Carole both through work and through Dalton, and as the mom of Blaine's best friend she was well aware of the trials and tribulation that he had suffered through.

"As long as he can cope with it." The dark-skinned woman conceded before directing the group into her office on the ICU.

Burt shuffled nervously. "So?" he prompted.

"So" The doctor started nervously. "First of all I would like to assure that Kurt is very much alive – you have a fighter there, Mr Hummel. However it isn't going to and easy, quick recovery I'm afraid. Kurt has yet to wake up, so as long as he comes out of his coma we can test for brain damage and go from there."

Finn gulped audibly, "Brain damage?" he asked, remembering the caring, dramatic boy who he had grown to love.

"I'm sorry but it's a very real possibility. His scans did come back clear but we can't be certain until he wakes up. Aside from a serious concussion and blow to the head it was Kurt's torso that took most of the battering.

"He has seven broken and four bruised ribs – luckily none punctured a lung – major internal bleeding around his liver, a crushed kidney, broken calf bone in his right leg and a broken right arm, as well as numerous abrasions and bruises. His eye is swollen shut but the optometrist is sure there won't be any lasting damage and he is on the waiting list for a new kidney. Unfortunately you're not a match Mr Hummel. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news, but there is on last thing that you should know." The doctor finished solemnly.

"Yes?" Carole asked nervously. She already feared the answer.

"Kurt's heart stopped twice on the table." Burt let out a sob and Carole rubbed his back.

"We did get it started again both times but for now he'll remain on life support. I'm so sorry guys, but as long as he wakes up he should then make a full recovery."

"When can I see him?" Blaine rasped. He was pale and shaking and without Finn's arm around his shoulder and Burt's around his torso Doctor Thompson was sure he would have collapsed for the second time that night (or early morning now).

The doctor nodded understandingly, "I can take you there now. He has a private room because of the nature of the case and all medical bills are being funded by the state and the ACLU – the Police are here and want to speak to you but they understand you need to see you son first. They're treating it as a hate crime."

Blaine sobbed as his legs gave out. Martha was shocked to see this side of the usually dapper and collected young man, or even the hyperactive boy he was when he was with Wes and David.

Finn was quick to react, grapping Blaine's legs from underneath him and hauling him up bridal style into his arms.

"Blaine!" Carole gasped, "Are you okay?"

It was a testament to Blaine's fragile state as he shook his head once in Finn's arms. "No, will you take me to him? I need to see him, please! I'll be fine; I'll sit down, but please don't make me leave him!"

The boy was getting hysterical and everyone could see it. To preserve the mental state on one boy and to comfort the other, comatose boy she nodded. "I'll bend the rules for you guys. But only Blaine, okay? We can't have you having another heart attack Burt." Martha announced sternly. "Blaine, you can stay in Kurt's room for the duration but you must promise me to eat, sleep and take walks, even if you don't leave the ward, okay?"

Blaine nodded gratefully in Finn's muscly arms and calmed down slightly. The group slowed to a halt outside a plain white hospital door with a security officer outside.

"This is for both Kurt's safety and yours. We don't know who did it yet so it will be guarded until they are caught, okay? Now Kurt may look different now, but I'll do my goddamn best to make sure he has no lasting injuries. Doctor Hughes – Wes' mom – is in there now with him so he isn't alone. Do you want us to speak to everyone in the waiting room for you?"

Carole and Burt nodded gratefully. "Please tell them to go home too? I'm grateful for them being here but it's obvious he won't wake up tonight and we can't have thirty teens getting sick."

Martha smiled, "Of course, but I'm sure David and Wesley won't leave until they've seen him, and probably Rachel and Mercedes too."

Being a parent of a show choir kid meant loud, rambunctious parties united by one incredible but currently comatose countertenor, and both Martha and Jasmine (Wes' mom) were well acquainted with the Warblers and the New Directions.

Burt nodded in humorous resignation before guiding his family into the large hospital room.

/

Walking into Kurt's room felt like a nightmare to Blaine. He tottered in on unbalanced legs, using Finn as a crutch until he could reach the winged armchair beside the bed.

Settled in his chair, he took his first look at his boyfriend. Except Blaine didn't recognise the boy on the bed at first, as bruised and battered as he was. After several seconds he discovered that he didn't care how battered and bruised he was, Kurt would always be beautiful to him. One eye swollen shut, gauze and plaster casts covering much of his body and an ugly bandage wrapped around his shaved head Blaine thought that Kurt had never looked more perfect to him.

A tear slid down Blaine's pale cheeks as he gripped Kurt's uninjured hand and arm, the only area not covered in bruises.

"Why?" Blaine asked brokenheartedly, "Why would they do this to him?"

Burt simply shook his head as he was overcome with emotion; strangely enough it was Finn who answered.

"They did it because some people are homophobic pricks who have no conscience and pick on defenceless juniors backed up by brainless idiots."

Burt snorted. "You got that one right there Finn."

/

Two hours later and dawn was breaking, visible from the window filling up the whole back wall of Kurt's private room.

Burt and Carole had returned home to get as much of Kurt's stuff as they thought was necessary to make the hospital room feel like home for Blaine and eventually Kurt. Finn had long ago disappeared to the hospital café with Rachel and Wes' mom had finally allowed other visitors into Kurt's room.

Blaine looked up as Mercedes, Wes and David entered, nodded at them and then looked back down. Mercedes walked over silently and leant down, giving Kurt a gentle yet firm hug.

"I love you boo, remember that. Ima cut a bitch when I find out who did this to you, me and Santana are getting our blades ready, but to do that you need to wake up, alright? Not now, but when you're ready." She leant even closer to his ear and whispered "Because if you don't I think Blaine will be joining you in a hospital bed."

Meanwhile Wes and David had wrapped their arms around Blaine, who barely flinched at their touches.

None of the group said anything for the remainder of their visit, instead simply choosing to sit in a contemplative silence. When the three visitors left around lunchtime Finn and Rachel returned with an apple and pasta pot for Blaine, who whispered his thanks. Seeing they weren't wanted or need, the couple left the room.

/

"I love you Kurt" Blaine whispered and pressed a tender kiss to Kurt's temple. "Don't ever forget that."

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Blaine gently sang the lyrics, building momentum as he got further into the song. He remembered the first time he had sung the song, when Kurt had first told him about his self-harm issue a couple of weeks before the boy has gone missing. Blaine was scared that after all of this his old issues would return.__

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Tears steadily fell down Blaine's face but he didn't let them win. It was just him and Kurt in their own little world and nothing could harm them here.__

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

David's mom paused at the door with Burt and Finn in tow. She had gone to get them as soon as she heard what song he was hearing, and both men were in tears at the heart wrenching performance.__

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know

Blaine sniffed and wiped at his eyes before resting his head on his arms at the side of Kurt's bed. What he told Martha was true – he wasn't leaving Kurt.


End file.
